


双向共存·04

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】双向共存 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 母盒唤醒超人时，也同时唤醒了他的另一种人格。





	双向共存·04

四.

掀开的被子一角中露出了小半截脑袋，那簇黑发如临大敌般谨慎地朝上挪动着，布鲁斯屏住呼吸、尽量轻缓地往上磨蹭，与此同时，布鲁斯不忘先确认身后的人有没有因此被吵醒。还在发麻的脚趾提醒着布鲁斯能让这人陷入沉睡有多不容易、更遑论那只胳膊在无意识中从他腰上滑开才使得他抓住了这个暂时离开床的机会——尽管在此之前昏沉睡了一个多小时的是自己，但从他醒来后，发痒的嗓子和浑身的粘腻就开始催促他必须立刻下床喝一杯水或者洗个热水澡，就算什么都不做，他也认为他有必要赶紧离开这张床。否则的话，他即将和克拉克在床上待满整整十四个小时了。这是他近几年来在床上待过的最长的时间，而令他哭笑不得的是这十四个小时里他只不过断断续续睡了四个小时。就算没在做爱，大部分时间他也被克拉克揽在怀里两个人腻腻歪歪地说着话，布鲁斯会在全身心因放松而疲倦的时候睡去、又会在克拉克再度用躁动不安的阴茎顶进他内壁时醒来，如此往复，直到终于耗光了布鲁斯的全部体力。再一次从昏睡中醒来时布鲁斯恍惚以为自己和克拉克已经在床上待足了一辈子，所以，在他和克拉克再次变成对欲望全无自制力的兔子之前，布鲁斯决定先克拉克一步离开这个情欲深渊。

他已经很久没让自己如此放纵了，整颗脑袋成功从被子和克拉克的身躯搭出的牢笼中逃离时、布鲁斯悠长地呼着气想。超人的从天而降激起的波澜贯穿了过去的三年，即使到了看似一切都早已不同的今天，他都仍不能对围绕在超人身边的可疑风险松懈。但超人——布鲁斯轻手轻脚地移到了床沿又忍不住扭头看了演克拉克，距离自己在蝙蝠洞中窘迫地向克拉克袒露心意仅仅才过去一周，这个正阖眼睡着的人就如同发生在破碎世界的崭新奇迹那般把他从沉重的过往中带离，他用能烫伤布鲁斯的热情包裹住了布鲁斯、让布鲁斯短暂地忘记了所有的克制与自律投入进了这场毫无准备的情事中。

性爱后的悠长余韵又在布鲁斯耳朵莫名发红的瞬间袭来，布鲁斯抿抿嘴，为四十五这个年龄数字不应有的古怪羞涩愤懑起来。他等着那阵牵扯着腰背的酸痛过去后才试着展开下一步动作，用慢到彷如时间静止的动作从侧躺变作趴着花去了布鲁斯不多的气力，捻着被角的手悄无声息往上撑开，布鲁斯在如释重负间刚想让滑到床下的右脚沾上地，扣住他腰肢的手就比他更迅捷地控制着他翻了个身。

先前十来分钟自以为是的努力顷刻间泡了汤，立刻明白过来发生了什么的布鲁斯曲起膝盖狠狠地顶了又压在他身上的克拉克一脚，半是悲愤半是请求地说道：

“从昨晚八点开始我们就没有下过床！”一点威慑力都没有的哑软嗓音让克拉克闷在他脖颈间发出了一连串恼人的笑声，布鲁斯抬手捏住克拉克的耳朵，逼那个人好好看着自己，“十二点前我们必须得有个人出现在大厅。”

“那不就是还有两个小时？”克拉克连视线都没朝挂钟所在方位瞟一下就流利地给予回答了，以免连说话都没什么气力的布鲁斯被他压得呼吸不畅，他贴心地支起上半身，只用下半身牢牢压住布鲁斯，“别忘了几个小时前我想抱你去洗澡的时候，阻止我下床的人可不是——”

“克拉克！”

布鲁斯用胡乱挣动的两下阻断了克拉克恼人的调笑，连他自己都没想过和克拉克做爱会比想象中还要火热疯狂，他没用上太多技巧——因为他以为克拉克在这方面并没有太多经验，然而克拉克前晚才把他压上床就顶开他的腿让他难以有所施展时，他就为自己对克拉克的轻看后悔了。

“我在呢，”克拉克气定神闲地接话，他不费一点力就把布鲁斯按牢在自己身下，就好像方才那二十分钟的休憩就足以让他全面恢复到巅峰状态了，“怎么了。”

“……至少让我下床喝口水。”

布鲁斯轻咳一声，紧张地辨析着是否又有某根硬物不怀好意地顶住了他的屁股。

“不如你先回答我一个问题，”克拉克边说边又浅浅啄吻布鲁斯的唇，就好像总也亲不够，“回答完我就放你去喝水。”

压根也没法说不的布鲁斯只得由着克拉克的亲吻蔓延，他抱住了克拉克的脑袋，等那人又在他胸前嘬出两个新鲜的红印后才有气无力地问：

“什么问题？”

“感觉怎么样？”克拉克故意没有说全，他挺挺腰，让那根即使半勃也极具存在感的柱体在布鲁斯的皮肤上擦出一阵情色的信号。哪怕他知道有一个始终没能放弃的人正与他共享着这份快感，他也不可否认地成为了眼下能够主宰布鲁斯身体的人。

“嗯……”表扬克拉克的卖力理应是他该做的事，可坚固的自尊却让布鲁斯不想在年轻恋人面前表现出满足——他才不想让克拉克看出自己有多欲罢不能：

“没我想象中那么糟糕，但也……”他撇撇嘴，把不屑的表情做得足够逼真，“但也没那么好。”

“只能给出这样的评价？”尽管布鲁斯羞涩的虚张声势没能让克拉克忍住笑容，不过他还是配合地瞪起了眼睛，“看来我还得多多努力。”

“快让我下……”

“不行。”克拉克轻而易举地制服了布鲁斯失去耐心的作乱，他箍紧布鲁斯的手腕，用又贴上他小腹的硬物昭示着俨然又再度失控的事态，“既然你那么不满意，那就等我努力到你满意为止再说吧。”

嘴硬后的悔恨在克拉克似是热情永不枯竭的爱抚中变得不足为奇，布鲁斯抵抗了不过半分钟就又情不自禁地以盘腿绕住克拉克腰臀的姿势缠上了他，前晚艰难吞吐阴茎的小穴似在等待着新一轮侵占那样不知所措地翕张着。克拉克没停下在布鲁斯乳首的流连，他和布鲁斯以互相接纳的姿势磨蹭着，当不知餍足的肉柱又撑开那个既疲惫又饥渴的入口，两个人对于彼此的渴望也被无限放大。克拉克缓慢地顶进去，布鲁斯低低地呻吟出来，当粗长的肉棒搅弄得他内里一片湿腻，那些有分寸的抽插挺弄让布鲁斯先前想要离开这张床的想法又被彻底遗忘。

“布鲁斯……”

啃咬着布鲁斯肩线的人又忘情地喊起了他的名字，布鲁斯在狂放的挺撞中只能松松地扶着克拉克的肩以迷蒙的呻吟回应：

“哼嗯……”

“布鲁斯。”

这一声喊得比先前更想更坚定，先前忙着埋首他胸前的脑袋突然仰了起来，布鲁斯随着这停顿稍稍拾回清醒，他想去捧住克拉克的脑袋，却听到紧随其后的清晰字句：

“他不是我。”

“什么？”

布鲁斯还处于情动之中的躯体跟着一缩，那个坚定又惆怅的、与众不同的眼神却又转瞬即逝，布鲁斯还没来得及追问下去，因他的走神而不满的克拉克又是一个贯穿到底的力挺。

“你分心了。”克拉克一手抬高了布鲁斯原本悬空的左腿、一手又轻轻地捏住了他的下巴上，他半眯起眼睛看向布鲁斯，只沉浸在情欲中的神情仿佛根本不知道自己刚才随口说了什么。

“可是你刚刚——唔……克拉克！”

布鲁斯还没能追究下去就又被克拉克紧接而来的猛烈操干弄得瘫软下来，这个不值得被放在心上的小插曲在两人的进攻与迎合中被迅速遗忘。等布鲁斯终于如愿以偿喝到一口冰水果然一个半小时之后的事了，他泡在热水里把那杯克拉克递来的水一饮而尽后、又没好气地蹬了不管不顾强行跳进浴缸的克拉克一脚。正式交往后的初次性交就如此契合以至于布鲁斯精疲力尽，克拉克让他变得一点都不像那个在床上从不失态的布鲁斯•韦恩，而布鲁斯不免开始考虑如何才能在下一次做爱时、别再被性欲操控到如此无能为力的地步。

“现在我有没有让你更满意一些？”克拉克在溅出一大片水花后终于成功地挪到了布鲁斯待着的那头，他从后抱住布鲁斯，让他的头惬意地靠在自己的胸膛前，“挑剔的布鲁斯•韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯原想绷住的脸还是没能逃过克拉克讨好的语气，他不自觉笑开的同时、又用手掌捧出的水朝克拉克脸上泼去。

“这才是我们第一次而已……”布鲁斯小声嘟囔着，热气勾出了他的困倦，他让自己安心地依靠在克拉克身前，与克拉克的交合带来的远不止是身体上的满足，他安心地享受着阔别太久的舒适，那些曾束缚了他和克拉克关系的自责与内疚也在悄然远去。

“所以我的表现差强人意也是正常的。”克拉克搂住布鲁斯，延续着令人愉悦的甜蜜，“只要你肯多给我一些表现的机会，我保证——”

“克拉克！”布鲁斯用手肘捅了捅克拉克，“就……闭上嘴。”

“知道了。”克拉克笑得明朗，他安静了片刻，不再去逗弄布鲁斯，一起浸在热水中的双手交缠在一起，克拉克听着靠在身前放轻放缓的呼吸，比此前每一次都更真切地体会到了空前的满足。那不单单是占有了布鲁斯的身体而带来的、生理上最直观的占有欲，那种被依赖和接纳的感受美妙到难以言喻——

而这足以促使他必须尽快消灭另一个自己的、最重要的原因。

克拉克抱着布鲁斯安安心心泡完热水澡再将那个终于休憩了片刻的人抱回床上时、早已过了布鲁斯先前不停强调的十二点，他替布鲁斯接起了戴安娜打来的电话、又在戴安娜意味深长的“我知道了”中再次展开收不住的笑。布鲁斯在被子里拱了又拱才像拾回了所有精神那样跳下了床，他躲开了克拉克又想往他腰上伸的手，终于没再像之前一看到克拉克带着请求和欲望的眼神就心软地迅捷闪去了衣柜旁：

“该做正事了，克拉克，”他扫了眼胸前的一片红痕后才着手为自己挑衬衫，“今天我们都有很多事要处理，而我们却……”

“把前半天都用在了彼此身上。”克拉克已经整理好了自己的制服，他警告似的靠近布鲁斯，在闻到那清爽香气时还是没忍住从后搂住了他，“如果你敢说出‘浪费’这个词，我可不敢担保我会把你怎么样。”

“我又没有……”布鲁斯的手扶在衣架上顿了一顿，说话的音量也愈发走低，“……说是浪费。”

克拉克这回只是听从了布鲁斯的意思、在他脸颊旁印了个吻就离开了，他把握着仅剩不多的独处时光，把视线放在布鲁斯身上来来回回好几趟后才想起布鲁斯提到的“很多事要处理”。

“你确定你今晚要一个人去见弗洛伊德•劳顿？”

“带上别人只会引起不必要的麻烦。”布鲁斯只是稍稍抬了下眼睛，“我一个人能处理。”

——这向来都是由我一个人处理的。布鲁斯很想补上这一句，自从克拉克大踏步闯进他的生活，再让他独自处理什么事似乎就变得无比稀奇。事实上每一次克拉克对布鲁斯的独自行动抱有微词，都会让布鲁斯觉得克拉克正在试图用潜移默化的方式让布鲁斯认为他们两个必须时刻待在一起。布鲁斯通常会迁就克拉克的意愿，但唯独这次——唯独事情又和莱克斯•卢瑟有所牵扯的这次，布鲁斯不准备对克拉克做出退让。

“好吧，”克拉克辨析着布鲁斯侧脸中不容反驳的成分，让布鲁斯独自会见本就由他亲手送进牢里的罪犯本来也不会有什么问题，他明白他用不着为布鲁斯担心到如此地步，但那点他向来控制不好尺度的主宰欲在与布鲁斯交往后变得越来越令他自己也难以招架：

“但如果有什么异常情况，记得及时……”

“不会有什么异常情况的，克拉克，”布鲁斯反而因克拉克反反复复的放心不下笑了出来，“何况我只是去问几个问题而已，别……别担心。”

克拉克不再表态了，他们简单地吃了些东西，克拉克目送着布鲁斯上车驶往公司后回到大厅，戴安娜正在那儿等着把一堆暧昧问题砸向他。布鲁斯则在压缩的时间里把公司事务处理完后便照常离开了，去贝尔里夫疗养院之前，他又回蝙蝠洞梳理了一遍维克多替他搜集到的、已删除的监控记录并且再一次确认了、卢瑟在失踪前唯一的访客的确就是阿曼达•沃勒。

布鲁斯本以为，在他和沃勒达成那不得已而为之的合作之后不该再产生任何冲突才对。

进入疗养院更幽深内部的过程比布鲁斯想象中还要顺利，布鲁斯猜想这兴许是由于瑞克•弗莱格和阿曼达•沃勒的“特别关照”才令工作人员对死亡射手的看管松懈了许多。牢固的狱门被拉开时的声响即刻惊醒了正面向墙壁睡着的弗洛伊德，他，他弹跳着回身，但伫立在门边的黑色身影没给他任何逃脱的机会，这间牢房又如几秒钟前一样变得牢不可破了。

“哇哦，这是谁？”弗洛伊德掀了把衣领，在看清造访的来客是蝙蝠侠之后，他反而不再震惊了，他又盘腿坐下来，好整以暇地对他开口，“你是来向我讨教……我想想该怎么说，哈，世道真是变了，蝙蝠侠组建了一支联盟，真够好笑的。”

他用不急不缓的语速看着那张始终捉摸不清真实情绪的面具，不放过这个能够嘲讽仇人的好机会，“噢，对，你是来向我讨教该怎么在新组建的队伍中和其他成员融洽相处的吗？”

布鲁斯对弗洛伊德的消息如此灵通也没显露什么惊讶，在超人重新归来、联盟正式为大众知晓的今天，布鲁斯毫不怀疑阿曼达会用这支见不得光的小队来对付类似他们这样的人。无论政府多守口如瓶都好，他知道仍有一群人把超人视为最大威胁。

“阿曼达为什么要来见你？”

他低沉发问，没在意弗洛伊德的冷嘲热讽。

“嘿，我要是告诉你，你会想办法帮我把这颗该死的炸弹从我脖子里拿走吗？”

弗洛伊德倒没立刻为蝙蝠侠听来更像有所请求的质问得意什么，他甚至没有直接嚷嚷出类似“她来见为她卖命的死囚有什么可大惊小怪”的这种会提前结束这场见面的谈话，他挺直上半身、摆出一副认真想要谈判的架势指指自己脖子的某处，“毕竟我的命还在她的手上，能不能告诉你可不由我决定，以我的了解……”

他突然笑起来，沉默不语看着他的蝙蝠侠第一次没让他觉得倍受压迫。比起阿曼达•沃勒，蝙蝠侠能对他做的也不过只到把他扔进监狱为止，一旦从仇恨中清醒过来，弗洛伊德早就明白蝙蝠侠的原则同样也能成为他的弱点：

“那个疯女人会随时杀了我，但你可不会，说不定你还会带着你那可爱的联盟一起来阻止她杀我，我没说错吧？”

死亡射手第二次提起联盟时，布鲁斯冷静地从中剖找出了那个极易被忽视的细节，这儿有个和联盟全无关系的人却把它当成某件大事一样时刻挂在嘴边，布鲁斯不觉得这只是弗洛伊德用以讽刺他的小把戏。

“替阿曼达和正义联盟作对于你而言不会有任何好处。”布鲁斯特意没把它说得像一句威胁，时至今日他依然认为这个危险的小队计划应当立即叫停，“想想你的女儿。”

“别拿她——”

“如果阿曼达•沃勒拿你的女儿来威胁你，我会保护她。”布鲁斯往前稍稍跨近了一步，试图让弗洛伊德听清这句话里的郑重，“这是我的承诺。”

同样隐在暗处的人极为短暂地怔了一怔，他很快恢复过来然后提着气讪笑了一声：

“虽然我很想杀你——别怀疑，我恨不得现在就朝你连开十枪，”弗洛伊德拿起手边、他的女儿寄给他的画看了一眼，“不过我一点都不想和你的联盟里那些奇奇怪怪的朋友硬碰硬，特别是现在你的身边还跟着个死而复生的外星人。”

身处死狱的人却对外界的情况知晓得如此一清二楚是布鲁斯应当警觉的讯号，他在面具下拧起了眉，等着弗洛伊德说下去：

“但那个疯女人，谁知道呢，”弗洛伊德又搓了把脖子，他懂得权衡，无论瑞克向他保证过多少次、他不会让阿曼达•沃勒打自己女儿的主意，弗洛伊德都清楚服从命令才是瑞克•弗莱格的天职，阿曼达前几日交给他的运送任务非同一般，他憎恨蝙蝠侠，然而在某种程度上，他的确需要蝙蝠侠施予的保护：

“总有人能和她交换一些不一样的好东西，特别是当她觉得万一超人哪天突发奇想打算清理一下白宫——”

他特意停了一阵，房间里静得仿佛蝙蝠侠并不存在，而就连他也能感受到的、蝙蝠侠鲜少外露的紧张让他不免觉得有趣：

“——而我们又没法阻止的时候。”

过于明显的暗示只到这里为止，弗洛伊德捏着那张画重新平躺了下来，他翻过身，几秒钟之后，关住他的这个狭小空间内再次只剩下了他一个人。


End file.
